1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load balancing method for wireless network system, and more particularly to a method applied to a Wireless Local Access Network (WLAN) system for adjusting an acceptable load of each of access points (APs) via a Network Management Server (NMS) for providing load balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, due to human life has more and more needs to the portability of electronic information apparatus and the real-time transmission of electronic information, various wireless communication functions have become one of requisites when a user wants to buy an electronic information apparatus.
Traditionally, a communication system of Wireless Local Access Network (WLAN) is provided to integrate radio frequency (RF) technologies with network technologies, so that it is unnecessary for users to access any Internet information via any physical network cables, but the users can access the Internet information by connecting other network devices via the WLAN. Even though the communication system of the WLAN can be used to provide the accessing convenience, it still exists a disadvantage that the communication system thereof is not provided with any physical network cables to connect each of Access Points (APs) which provide transmission services of wireless information with each of terminal devices of the users. Thus, it is an important issue for related manufacturers to think how to stably control and allocate wireless data flows (i.e. load) between each of the APs and each of the terminal devices for improving the overall efficiency of the communication system of the WLAN.
Nowadays, a conventional load balance technology of a wireless network system principally works based on each of the APs continuously broadcasts a corresponding load status thereof to the other of the APs, and then a predetermined one of the APs (or Network Management Server, i.e. NMS) is assigned to determine if the load status of each of the APs is set into an over load status, a load balance status, or an under load status, followed by determining if each of the APs can process more connection requests of terminal devices or more information transmission requests thereof. Any one of the APs which is set in the over load status will be not used to process any new connection requests of the terminal devices or any new information transmission requests thereof. Meanwhile, the terminal devices will send the connection requests to one of the other APs, so as to prevent the over-loaded AP from processing too much load in a short time and lowering the transmission efficiency thereof. The conventional load balance technology as described above can be used to provide a load balance effect, but each of the APs must continuously broadcast the corresponding load status to the other of the APs resulting in occupying the bandwidth of each of the APs and unavoidably lowering the overall efficiency of the wireless network system.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a wireless network system for providing load balance and a method for providing load balance to the wireless network system, to solve the problems existing in the conventional load balance technology, as described above.